The Outcasted
by Cyronis
Summary: The story of Black Diamond, Benitotite, and Tugatupite, and their lived on earth. Banished from Home World, Black Diamond and Benitotite take Tugatupite with them to keep her from adapting the harsh and misguided ways of the Home World gems. The story revolves around the three gems and their growing familial relationship. Rated M for language mostly.


"AHHHH!" a sharp scream echos through the dungeon.

"BLACK DIAMOND!" The indigo gem screams from a different cell, "Stop hurting her! What has she ever done to you?"

"This gem is a disgrace! How can she even be considered royalty! Her dark gem just screams traitor," the guard yell back.

"What with you guys! Just because out gems don't shine as bright as yours doesn't make us any less of a gem! How you just-"

"Beni... stop," Black Diamond said weakly, "you're just going to make it worse for me..." Benitotite sees Black Diamond from across the hall laying on the ground. The guard standing over her feet, feet almost crushing her ribs.

"But its not fair! None of this is fair! Just because we're not like them they treat us like complete shit!" Benitotite yells from her cell. A tall white gem dressed in an elegant long white dress which dragged on the floor behind her walked in. Her shoes clanked on the ground with each graceful step, and her short white hair was neat, with a crown sitting gently on her head. Her appearance glowed in the dark setting of the dungeon, illuminating the area around her. She was holding another crown in her hand, one incrusted with black gemstones.

"You're right," She said, her voice smooth and her speech eloquent, "We don't treat you the same," She throws the crown at Black Diamond. The crown passes through the force feild with ease, and hits her in the face. The guard opens the cell allowing the white gem to enter, and leaves. The white gem kneels in front of Black Diamond, and pulls her ponytail up to reveal her battered face.

"...White Diamond..." Black Diamond manages to mutter.

"We don't treat you the same because you are different. You are nothing like us, nor will you ever be like us." She said with a smug expression on her face, "So stop trying, sister." her smirk grew wider, as she stared into her sister's weary black eyes.

"You won't get away with this!" Benitotite yelled from her cell.

"Ohh, young Beni," White Diamond released Black Diamond's hair, slamming her face into the ground, and stood up, "I already have," She smiles, and smashes Black Diamond's crown under her heel. Black Diamond groaned in defeat.

"Guards, tomorrow morning take these two to the ship yard," White Diamond, steps out of the cell and down the corridor, "I want these two gone by mid-day." The guards saluted White Diamond as she walked past them, and followed behind her.

"Beni," Black Diamond said once the coast was clear.

"Yeah?" Benitotite replied.

"We need to find her..."

"How? We're trapped! We can't leave, and you're far too weak to even stand, let along fight if we get caught!" Black Diamond picked up a chunk of her broken crown and throws it at the cell button, and opens Benitotite's cell.

"Go," Black Diamond says, her voice fading, "and don't get caught..." Benitotite gives her a reassuring nod as Black Diamond's physical form vanishes, leaving her gem behind on the cell floor.

* * *

Benitotite ran swiftly through White Diamond's castle, avoiding guards and unnecessary attention.

"Where the hell is she," she looked up and down the seemingly endless corridors. A sweet melodic voice echoed through the hallways, "Got you." Benitotite followed the sound to a room with it's door cracked open slightly. She quietly opens the door to see a short, plump, pink gem brushing her long silky hair. She was singing a very sweet and soft song.

"Tuga," Benitotite says entering the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"Beni!" She says loudly. Benitotite rushes over to cover her mouth.

"Shhhhh," Benitotite said in a hushed manner, "No one can know I'm here."

"Why? Wheres BD? Where have you two been?" Tugatupite bombarded her with questions. She could hear foot steps approaching the door.

"I can't answer that right now," Benitotite took a step back and drew her tall scythe from her gem.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Tugatupite cowered back in fear.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

"Princess?" The guard steps into Tugatupite's room, hoping to find the pink gem. The room was empty, but the windows were open, and the wind was blowing through the curtains, "I guess she's not here."

The guard exited the room, and Benitotite pulled herself back into the room. She grabbed Tugatupite's gem out from under a pillow on the floor, "I'm sorry Tuga, but this is for you." Benitotite ran out the door and back to the dungeon.

* * *

By early morning Black Diamond regenerated and looked into the other cell, where Benitotite was dosing off.

"Beni," Black Diamond said quietly. The was no response, "Beni!" Benitotite snapped out of her daze and looked at Black Diamond with tired eyes.

"Yeah?" She said groggily still trying to shake the sleep out of her.

"Do you have her?" Benitotite pulled the pink gem out from under her sash, ans showed it to her, "Good."

The doors to the dungeon open and the guards are heard walking in. Benitotite quickly hides Tugatupite's gem back in her sash quickly. The guards open each of their cells and hand cuffs them and tied their arms town to there body with a metal body cuff mad of the same gem weakening metal, and practically drags both gems out of their cells. They dragged the two gems into White Diamond's thrown room and threw them unceremoniously to the ground in front of the shining white gem.

"I guess this is farewell now isn't it sister?" she said faking a sad face, "What a shame. Right when i thought we were growing closer."

"Your jokes are as bad as your personality, White," Black Diamond retorted. White Diamond stood from her thrown and walked up to her sister.

"You look like your in a way better condition than how I had originally left you," White diamond grabbed Black Diamond's pony tail roughly, pulling her face up to look at her, "You must have regenerated in your cell," White Diamond kicked the black gem in the face, eliciting a scream.

"Stop it!" Benitotite yelled at the white gem.

"Silence, peasant!" White Diamond yelled back. She turned her attention back to Black Diamond, "You really thought I was going to let you leave her unharmed?" She pulled the black gems hair harder, another a green gem walked into the room. She was also dressed elegantly and wore a crown.

"White," She said walking towards the white gem, her face serious, "What in the world are you doing to our sister?"

"Ah, Green Diamond. Why might we be blessed with your presence today?" White Diamond said sweetly throwing the black gem to the ground. The green gem looked sadly down to the black one.

"Hello, Black."

"Hi..."

"I want you to stop this right now," Green Diamond turned her attention back to the white gem, "She is royalty just like the rest of us, and this is unfair."

"That's what I said!" Benitotite interjected. The green and white gem looked at her, and she she looked down at her feet pretending to not have said anything.

"Anyway, let these two go," Green Diamond demanded calmly, "They have done nothing wrong."

"That is where you are wrong, Green," White Diamond said back in a sickly smug manner, "They exist."

"You know every gem is unique, White. Just because their gems have a darker appearance doesn't make them any less of a gem," Green Diamond protected them.

"To you, but I see them for what they really are. Guards!" White Diamond 's guards appeared before her, "Take these two away. You know what to do with these two." The guards Grabbed the two gems off the floor and began to drag them out of the room.

"Where are you taking them?!" Green Diamond demanded.

"I'm not telling," White Diamond said smugly.

"I'll find you two, don't worry Black I got your back!" Green Diamond screamed after the guards.

"That's kind of reassuring..." Black Diamond said quietly under her breath.

* * *

The guards threw the two gems into a one room ship. There was no control pad just a screen showing where they were headed.

"Well, ladies this is the end of the road for us," The guards said jokingly, "Once we close this hatch this pod will take you to your destination. You two won't be missed."

"Great," Black Diamond retorted sarcastically, "May i ask where we're going?"

"Earth," The guard slammed the pod's hatch and they were immediately launched. Black Diamond sighed and watched the pod drift off into space from the screen. She heard sniffling. She turned to the indigo gem and saw tears running down her face.

"I don't want to leave..." Benitotite sobbed silently, "This isn't fair. Why us?" Black diamond soon felt tears fall down her face as well.

"We'll be fine, okay? Green Diamond said she was going to find us, remember? we'll be okay," Black diamond said hugging Benitotite and stroking her hair. Benitotite held the black gem closely. The pink gem fell from her sash and began to glow. Tugatupite regenerated and saw the two gems crying and began to tear up herself.

"BD? Beni?" Tugatupite said sniffling, "What's wrong? What's going on? What's happening?" the pink gem hugged the other two and cried into their arms.

"Don't worry, Tuga, Beni. I'll protect us..." Black Diamond reassured them, and held her two friend's closer.


End file.
